Vulnera Sanentur
by 13th Hell
Summary: Tentang Harry yang tak pernah sama lagi dan Draco yang peduli. Menara Astronomi yang menjadi saksi, bahwa mereka hanya ingin saling menyembuhkan luka. (Drarry) Eight Year AU! BL!
Matanya mengerjap saat ia sadar di mana dirinya sekarang. Sungguh aneh, padahal dia ingin ke tempat paling tenang untuk menenangkan diri dari mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Tapi kakinya malah membawanya ke tempat ini, tempat penuh kenangan menyakitkan yang sangat ia ingin lupakan. Pemuda beriris _Emerald_ itu menghela nafas, mau apa? ia sudah di sini. Tangannya pun meraih gagang pintu dan mulai membukanya, suara derit kecil menusuk telinganya.

Belum kakinya melangkah masuk, pemuda berkacamata itu membeku di tempatnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat orang lain ternyata sudah ada di tempat itu, di menara tempat Dumbledor terbunuh. Menara Astronomi, menara tertinggi sekolah ini. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, orang itu adalah Draco Malfoy, orang yang hampir membunuh kepala sekolahnya sebelum digantikan Snape. _Mengenang detik-detik kebodohan, eh?_ pikir Harry, pemuda yang masih berdiri di pintu menara. Sedetik kemudian Ia kembali berjalan dan menghampiri orang itu.

Malfoy duduk di sana, bersandar pada dinding menara, wajahnya memandang hamparan hutan luas dan liku-liku jalanan menuju Hogsmeade. Pemuda pirang itu masih tak sadar bahkan saat Harry sudah tepat berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tempat yang sangat tinggi, _bukan_? Tanpa mantra pun aku yakin orang yang jatuh dari sini akan mati seketika."

Draco berjengit, ekspresinya mengeras saat sadar akan kehadiran pemuda yang masih melihat ke bawah menara.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, Potter?"

Bulir _emerald_ itu kini menatap si pirang, bertabrakan dengan manik silver yang berpendar cahaya bulan.

"Tidak juga. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Bukankah seharusnya itu pertanyaanku?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur dan tanpa sadar aku sudah menuju tempat ini."

"Yah, otakmu yang jarang digunakan mungkin terlalu lelah dengan kebodohanmu dan bereaksi sendiri. Aku _sangat_ mengerti."

 _Sakrasme_ seorang Malfoy tak pernah berubah, ekspresi Harry kini yang mengeras.

"Kukira sikap angkuhmu dan mulut pedasmu sudah sedikit luntur dengan segala kesalahan yang kau buat di masa lalu. Yah, aku memang _tak bisa_ berharap, _bukan_?"

Keduanya menatap tajam satu-sama lain, aura permusuhan ternyata masihlah terlalu dini untuk padam.

"Kau mungkin seorang pahlawan dan _saint_ di mata semua orang, tapi tidak di mataku, _Potty_!"

"Oh, ya? Bagus kalau begitu! Aku pun tak mau dipuja orang semenjengkelkan dirimu, _Ferret_!"

―Dan tatapan intens itu pecah. Harry memilih menatap kembali pemandangan dari puncak tertinggi Hogwarts, sementara Malfoy mulai beranjak pergi.

* * *

 **A Harry Potter Eight Year AU! Fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter (c) J.K Rowling**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Pairing: DracoXHarry (Drarry)**

 **Summary: Tentang Harry yang tak pernah sama lagi dan Draco yang peduli.**

 **Menara Astronomi yang menjadi saksi,**

 **bahwa mereka hanya ingin saling menyembuhkan luka.**

 **(Tak ada keuntungan materil kecuali untuk sekedar asupan sang author dari pembuatan fanfic ini)**

 **Hell13th**

 **Mempersembahkan**

" **Vulnera Sanentur"**

" _ **I worry there is something broken in our generation,**_

 _ **there are so many sad eyes on happy faces."**_

 _ **(Atticus, Poems Porn)**_

* * *

Malam-malam lain kembali terulang, mimpi-mimpi buruknya tak pernah memberi jeda. Pemuda beriris hijau itu berkeliaran mencari tempat untuk menyendiri, kadang di ruang kebutuhan yang sudah di perbaiki, kadang di kelas-kelas kosong yang tak terkunci, kadang pula di kantor professor Snape. Harry pun tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berjalan ke kantor professor yang dibencinya dulu, mungkin perasaan bersalah yang menghantuinya yang membuat kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan itu. Kepala Sekolah yang baru, Minerva Mcgonagall, yang membiarkan ruangan itu tetap apa adanya. Penghargaan untuk Severus Snape, pahlawan di balik layar. Harry biasanya menangis dalam kesendirian di ruangan-ruangan itu, perasaan menyesal, sedih, takut berkecamuk mengiris-iris hatinya. Kadang ia hanya diam menatap sinar bulan dari jendela, melamun seandainya semua ini mimpi dan seseorang akan membangunkannya di tahun pertama Hogwarts. Kadang pula ia tertidur karena terlalu lelah dan bangun sebelum matahari terbit untuk kembali ke asrama.

Orang-orang melihatnya masih menjadi Harry Potter sang pahlawan sihir, tiap kali mereka bertemu di sela aktivitasnya belajar di tahun kedelapan ini. Hanya Hermione dan Ron lah yang menyadari bahwa Harry tak pernah sama lagi semenjak perang besar berakhir. Hermione sering menasihatinya untuk menceritakan masalahnya, kemana ia pergi saat malam, dan kenapa ia makan sangat sedikit. Tapi Harry hanya akan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja dan tersenyum. Meski dirinya sangat tahu, dia tak pernah baik. Bahwa malam-malamnya seperti neraka, bahwa makan tak lagi menjadi pokok dasar di hidupnya, dan bahwa ia terlalu lelah untuk terus hidup.

Malam ini kembali seperti malam lain, ia mulai berkeliaran lagi. Kembali membiarkan kakinya melangkah mencari tempat tenang, dan kali ini langkahnya kembali membawanya ke tangga Menara Astronomi. Padahal Ia sudah tak pernah ke Menara ini lagi, sejak pertemuannya dengan Draco yang tak pernah berakhir menyenangkan. Ia menghela nafas, dan mulai melangkah naik. _Tak perlu masuk ke atas_ , pikirnya. Ia hanya akan duduk di dekat pintu dan memandang bulan dari lubang-lubang dinding Menara.

(...)

Draco Malfoy tak pernah sama setelah perang berakhir, mimpi-mimpi buruk selalu datang di malam-malamnya. Hidupnya berubah menjadi neraka. Di asramanya ia tak mempunyai tempat, pun di kelasnya selama pelajaran, bahkan mungkin Hogwarts memang sudah tak lagi memberinya tempat. Hari-harinya dipenuhi cacian dari orang-orang yang tak puas ia bebas, lemparan kutukan dan pandangan sinis saat kutukan itu tertangkis tanpa melukainya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Untunglah Snape sempat mengajarkannya penangkal kutukan yang kuat dulu, hingga ia bisa bertahan hidup setelah menginjakan kaki kembali di Hogwarts. Pansy, Goyle dan Blaise berada di Dumstrang, tak tersisa lagi temannya di sini. Guru-guru bahkan bersikap tak adil padanya dan hantu-hantu pun tak peduli keberadaanya. Namun yang Darco lakukan hanya diam, dan balik tidak mempedulikan apapun.

Banyak orang bertanya kenapa ia kembali? Tapi ia tak pernah menjawab, mereka tahu, semua tahu bahwa Draco kembali untuk Malfoy. Untuk memperbaiki nama keluarganya, bahwa ia benar-benar sudah berubah dan keluarganya ingin berterima kasih pada orang yang menyelamatkan mereka dari Azkaban. Bukan lari seperti biasanya, seperti yang dilakukan Malfoy lain. Ia ingin semua orang tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy cukup berani menerima hukumannya. Ya, Ini adalah hukumannya atau mungkin karma karena mem- _bully_ pahlawan dunia sihir selama sekolah? Kalaupun iya, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan tahun kedelapan, setelah itu barulah mungkin ia akan pergi dari Inggris untuk selamanya.

Suara tangis terdengar sayup-sayup, Draco tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah pintu, tangannya memegang erat tongkatnya. Diam ia menajamkan telinganya, tangisan itu memang berasal dari pintu menara. _Apa ada orang di sana? Siapa orang gila tengah malam menangis di depan pintu Menara?_

Draco menghela nafas, ia tahu siapa. Pemuda itu pun beranjak dan mendekati pintu, suara isakan masih terdengar. Hati Draco mencelos, tangisan itu begitu pilu. Draco bisa merasakan emosi kesakitan, kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan penyesalan menjadi satu. Ia tahu Potter tak pernah kuat seperti kelihatannya, ia sudah memperhatikan selama tahun kedelapan ini bahwa Potter tak lagi sama setelah perang itu. Potter hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk membiarkan orang lain tahu betapa rapuhnya dia. Betapa perang itu lebih dalam menyakitinya dari pada semua orang di Inggris Sihir ini.

(...)

Bulir itu berkaca dan terbelalak di balik kacamatanya, tubuhnya yang gemetar berjengit saat seseorang membuka pintu menara. Draco Malfoy berdiri di pintu dan menatapnya dingin. Tidak ada ekspresi terkejut, seolah sudah terbiasa melihat Harry menangis.

"Ma-maaf!"

Entah kenapa Harry mengatakannya, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Draco mengangkat alisnya satu, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dari situasi ini. Harry menunduk agak malu, entah karena kepergok menangis atau karena tiba-tiba meminta maaf. Draco masih diam tak berkata, namun tangannya menarik lengan Harry. Memintanya berdiri dan memapahnya.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, Malfoy!"

Draco masih diam dan terus memapahnya. Harry ingin protes lagi namun tubuhnya tak merespon, kakinya sepertinya keram. Tangan kekar itu melingkar dipinggangnya, wajah Harry kini menempel di dadanya. _Sejak kapan Malfoy setinggi ini?_ Ia baru sadar bahwa Malfoy memang lebih tinggi darinya. Draco melepaskan tangannya pelan dan membiarkan Harry duduk, tapi si bulir _Emerald_ malah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bisa tertawa dan mengejekku sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan mengejekmu. Tidak juga menertawakanmu karena situasi ini tidak ada yang lucu dan patut ditertawakan."

Harry memincingkan matanya, pemuda pirang itu masih manatapnya dingin.

"Lantas, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bertanya," Harry tak menyangka akan mendengar jawaban itu. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Dingin ia menjawab, Draco kini berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau keras kepala! Kalau kau tak mau aku tahu masalahmu yang membuatmu mimpi buruk setiap malam setelah perang selesai, atau mengakui bahwa kau yang paling terluka atas semua kejadian ini, bicaralah pada sahabatmu, Potter!"

Harry menatap Draco tak percaya, mulutnya membuka lalu menutup beberapa kali. Terkejut bagaimana Draco bisa mengetahui itu semua.

"Kau membaca pikiranku?!"

Seringaian, Harry ingin sekali menampar wajah Malfoy di depannya itu.

"Kau pikir hanya _legilimency_ yang bisa membaca orang lain? Kau lebih parah dibandingkan Daily Prophet, kau tahu? Seandainya orang lebih peka, jelas mereka bisa membacamu dan menyimpulkan bahwa kau lebih menyedihkan di banding mayat hidup."

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Draco dan hampir membuatnya terjengkang jika tak tertahan tangannya, ekspresi Harry mengeras. Kilatan tak suka berpendar di matanya yang berkaca dan terpantul sinar bulan.

"Kau bilang tak mau mengejekku? Tapi kau memang tak pernah tahan untuk tak mengejekku, 'kan? Kau pikir kau tahu segalanya, Malfoy?! Hah?! Berhenti sok tahu! Kau tak tahu apa-apa! Kau tak pernah tahu rasa sakit yang ku alami! Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kau kasihi pergi meninggalakanmu untuk selamanya! Kau tak pernah tahu kematian pernah datang padamu dan kau terpaksa hidup kembali demi menyelamatkan yang masih ada! Kau tak tahu beban apa yang kuterima sepanjang tahun lalu atau tahun-tahun sebelumnya! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Kau tak tahu mimpi buruk yang selalu datang tanpa jeda! Kau tak tahu hidup lebih seperti neraka bagiku sekarang! Kau tak tahu bahwa aku lelah dengan semua ini dan aku ingin mengakhiri segalanya! Kau tak tahu―"

Lengan itu melingkar di tubuh kurus Harry, memaksanya masuk dalam sebuah pelukan. Airmatanya merembes di bahu si pemilik lengan yang kini memeluknya. Harry berusaha melawan, ingin lepas dari pelukan itu. Ia tak perlu dikasihani, terlebih oleh seorang Malfoy. Namun kekuatanya entah kenapa menghilang, hanya ada pukulan kecil pada dada si pirang yang bisa ia lakukan. Setelahnya Harry pasrah dan menangis lepas, membiarkan rasa sakit itu keluar. Melepaskan segala rasa yang terbendung selama ini, berusaha melonggarkan ikatan kencang yang menekan di dadanya.

"Ya, aku tak tahu, Harry. Aku sama sekali tak tahu…"

Bisikan itu terdengar lirih di telinga Harry, tangisan semakin pecah menggema di menara itu. Membiarkan angin menyampaikan pada dunia bahwa Harry Potter masihlah bocah biasa dan rasa sakit di hatinya sedang menyiksanya.

(...)

Draco mengelus punggung Harry, menenangkannya dengan sebuah gumaman nyanyian tanpa lirik yang sering ibunya nyanyikan. Harry mulai tenang, tangisannya kini hanya berupa isakan. Pegangan erat dari jari-jari Harry di dada Draco sudah mulai mengendur, namun si pirang masih terus bernyanyi. Hingga pemuda dalam pelukannya terdiam, dan nafasnya mulai teratur. Pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan itu telah tertidur, rasa lelah telah mengalahkannya. Draco berhenti bernyanyi, perlahan ia melepas pelukannya. Satu tangannya melingkar di kaki Harry, berusaha meluruskannya. Ia menempatkan kepala Harry di pahanya, melepaskan jubahnya untuk menyelimuti Harry. Tubuhnya sendiri kini bersandar di dinding menara. Gumaman nyanyian tanpa lirik kembali keluar dari mulutnya, satu tangannya sibuk mengelus rambut si pemuda berkaca mata perlahan. Matanya menatap pemandangan dari Menara tertinggi itu, kupingnya mendengar nafas terratur Harry. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia repot-repot melakukan ini semua pada musuh lamanya selama ini, ia bahkan baru kembali berbicara pada Harry beberapa hari lalu di menara ini sejak perang itu berakhir dan bahkan itu berakhir pertengkaran. Mungkin ini salah satu cara berterima kasih? Ya, bukannya ia kembali ke sini memang untuk berterima kasih atas nama keluarganya? Dan hari ini ia melakukan ini semua untuk itu. Untuk membayar hutang budi.

Esok harinya saat Draco terbangun, Harry yang tertidur di pangkuannya sudah pergi. Jubahnya yang tadinya untuk menyelimuti Harry sudah berpindah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Draco kembali ke asrama dengan perasaan aneh, ini seperti mimpi meski ia tahu itu bukan mimpi. _Mood_ -nya sangat buruk, ia lebih dingin menatap orang-orang yang sinis padanya. Professor yang tak adil makin tak dipedulikannya, mantra kutukan yang tertuju padanya memantul dan mengenai si pemiliknya karena dinding penangkal di sekitar Draco begitu kuat dengan _mood_ -nya yang memburuk. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal, kesal dengan fakta Harry meninggalkannya di menara tanpa membangunkannya. Potter memang tak tau berterima kasih! Tapi bukankah ia melakukan hal itu semua untuk membalas budi, jadi seharusnya ia tak memerlukan ucapan terima kasih dari Potter. Draco memijit keningnya, kepalanya terasa sakit tiba-tiba. Hari ini ia sama sekali tak bertemu Potter karena memang tak ada kelas yang sama, tapi bahkan ia tak melihatnya sama sekali. Mungkinkah Potter menghindar?

Draco melemparkan batu ke dalam danau. Ia kini memang berada di pinggir danau yang agak jauh dari kastil, tempat itu tertutupi pohon-pohon dan semak-semak yang rapat. Tempat kedua favoritnya selama tahun kedelapan ini selain Menara Astronomi. Tak ada yang mengganggunya dan ia bisa berpikir tenang di sini. Setiap sore ia menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini untuk mengerjakan PR atau hanya ingin menyendiri.

Pikirannya kembali pada Harry, ia bingung kenapa Potter menghindarinya? Dan kenapa ia peduli? Bukankah selama ini juga mereka tak pernah menyapa meski kadang berpas-pasan di lorong? Apa karena semalam Potter membuka hatinya sedikit dan status Draco akan berubah? Bercanda! Draco tersenyum masam, ia makin kecewa. Potter tak akan pernah menganggapnya teman, semalam Potter hanya terlalu emosi dan tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ya, semuanya memang seharusnya tak berubah dan harusnya Draco tak frustasi. Draco Malfoy tak perlu peduli pada Potter dan tak perlu kecewa. Ia memantapkan hatinya dan kemudian berdiri untuk kembali ke asramanya, hatinya mulai sedikit tenang.

Malam itu seperti biasa setelah terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, ia kembali menuju Menara Astronomi. Sebuah buku ia pegang untuk menemaninya melewati malam ini, ia yakin hari ini tak akan bisa tidur. Sesungguhnya kemarin malam adalah keajaiban ia bisa tertidur kembali, mungkin karena Potter? Tapi Draco sudah tak terlalu memikirkannya lagi. Pintu itu berderit, pemuda pirang itu melangkah masuk dan terpaku. Orang lain telah berada di sana, sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajahnya. Harry Potter berdiri di tengah ruang menara seolah menunggunya. Entah kenapa Draco tiba-tiba enggan bertemu dengan pemuda yang seharian ini berputar di kepalanya, ia mundur keluar pintu.

" _Mobiliarbus!"_

Pintu tertutup dengan keras, Harry berusaha membukanya. Namun Draco sudah menguncinya dengan mantra pengunci non-verbal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku tahu kau ingin sendiri, menara ini buatmu malam ini!"

"Aku menunggumu, _Ferret_! Aku yakin kau tahu itu!"

"Kenapa kau menungguku, Potter? Bukankah seharian ini kau menghindariku, hah?!"

Hening sejenak sebelum tawa keras terdengar dari balik pintu, Draco merasa kesal mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Potter?!"

"Siapa yang menghindarimu? Aku tak menghindarimu, aku justru mencarimu!"

Draco berkedip. _Tunggu! Ia tak salah dengar 'kan?_

"Kau mencariku?"

"Ya! Mungkin kita saling mencari, itu sebabnya kita tak bertemu. Sekarang buka pintunya dan masuklah!"

"Aku tak suka diperintah, Potter!"

Namun pemuda itu tetap membuka pintu dan masuk. Berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan menatap dingin Harry, yang ditatap masih memamerkan senyuman.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu? Itu menyeramkan, kau tahu?"

Senyum Harry pudar, ia merengut dengan bibir bawahnya maju.

"Kau ini memang tidak bisa dibaiki ya?"

"Kau tak perlu berpura-pura baik padaku."

"Aku tak berpura-pura, aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu kemarin malam."

Draco mangangkat alisnya satu, tak menduga mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Namun ini adalah Harry Potter makhluk paling mulia di bumi yang dipuja seluruh negeri, wajar saja Potter ingin membalas kebaikan apapun yang diberikan orang lain. Tapi Draco justru kesal dengan itu semua.

"Kau tak perlu membalasnya. Aku hanya melakukan yang aku bisa, lagipula kau sudah menyelamatkan orang tuaku dan aku dari Azkaban. Hitung saja kemarin malam sebagai salah satu cara balas budiku."

Draco kemudian berjalan melewati Harry yang terpaku dan menuju jendela Menara.

"Kau memang brengsek! _Stupefy!_ "

Harry langsung pergi, meninggalkan Draco yang kaku di lantai. Hari ini memang hari sial untuk Malfoy muda itu. Setelah hari itu Draco tak pernah berbicara pada Harry lagi. Hari-hari kembali normal, malam-malam pun dihabisinya sendiri di menara seakan pertemuannya dengan Harry beberapa waktu lalu tak pernah terjadi. Draco tak protes dan tak bisa, ia yang menginginkan ini semua lagi pula. Potter marah padanya dan mungkin kali ini tak ada maaf untuknya.

(...)

November berlalu dengan cepat, musim gugur telah berganti. Awan-awan tampak kelabu dan angin dingin mulai menusuk-nusuk kulit. Salju turun kadang perlahan, kadang dengan badai. Draco tak bisa lagi menghabiskan sorenya di pinggir danau, namun ia tak mau menghabiskan waktunya di asrama atau dimana pun yang banyak orang. Maka ia memilih ruang kebutuhan sebagai opsi kedua tempatnya menyendiri, meski sesungguhnya ia tak mau ke ruangan itu lagi. Tempat itu mengingatkannya pada Crabe, dan ia sangat menyesal kehilangan temannya. Seandainya ia tak meminta Crabe dan Goyle mengikuti Potter, Crabe tak akan berbuat bodoh membuat _Fiendfyer_ dan membakarnya hidup-hidup. Malam hari ia masih sering ke Menara Astronomi namun tak sering, badai datang kadang-kadang membuatnya harus terkunci di kamarnya karena tak tahu mesti menghabiskan waktu dimana untuk melewati malam panjangnya. Malam-malam seperti itu sungguh menyiksa baginya, kadang ia menangis dalam sunyi.

Pertengahan Desember datang, malam itu tak ada badai. Draco pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke menara, saat mimpi buruk membangunkannya. Ia membuka pintu menara namun terpaku di tempat, iris kelabunya menangkap sosok Harry di dekat jendela Menara. Ia tak berdiri menunggunya, namun tertidur meringkuk. Draco bisa melihat tubuhnya menggigil di balik pakaian hangatnya. Gigi Draco bergertak, dengan cepat ia menghapiri si pemuda Gryfindor itu.

"Kau memang mau mati, _hah_? Tertidur di sini, dengan udara sebeku ini!"

Syal yang Draco kenakan ia lepas dan melingkarkannya ke leher Harry. Jarinya menelusuri dahi Harry, ke bekas luka dari pangeran kegelapan kemudian menekan punggung tanganya ke dahi pemuda itu. Helaan nafas keluar, sepertinya Potter belumlah lama tertidur di sini, tapi tetap saja sangat berbahaya tertidur karena kedinginan. Draco mengambil tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantara penghangat. Kemudian ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan gerakan rumit. Berkonsentrasi sebelum merapalkan sebuah mantra pelan.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

Sebuah cahaya keluar dari tongkatnya, kemudian cahaya itu berubah membentuk objek dan berlari keluar jendela menara yang akhirnya menghilang.

(...)

Hermione masih terjaga, ia sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal sebagai bacaan ringan di bawah selimutnya. Mantra _lumos_ berpendar dari ujung tongkatnya, ia ingin menyelesaikan bacaannya malam ini dan menghilangkan rasa penasarannya akan akhir kisah pembunuhan di buku itu. Namun sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba datang dari jendela kamarnya, gadis itu pun membuka selimutnya. Di depannya patronus berbentuk rusa jantan menatapnya.

"Harry?"

" _Bukakan pintu!_ "

Sedetik kemudian patronus itu menghilang, Hermione mengerjap membiarkan neuron otaknya mulai mencerna pesan tadi. Setelah sadar ia buru-buru keluar kamar dan turun menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan langsung menuju pintu masuk. Ia merangkak dan membuka lukisan. Matanya membulat saat melihat Harry terbaring bersandar di dinding lorong, tepat di depan lukisan nyonya gemuk. Ia memekik tertahan.

"Harry!"

Buru-buru ia turun dan menghampiri sahabatnya. Leher Harry tertutup syal tebal, Hermione langsung menyingkirkannya sedikit dan memeriksa pemuda itu. Gadis itu sangat lega Harry ternyata hanya tertidur, tapi kenapa ia tidur di depan pintu? Apa nyonya gemuk tak mau bangun dan membukakan pintu? Kalau begitu ia harusnya menunggu, apalagi ia sudah mengirim patronus pada Hermione. Dan darimana Harry sebenarnya?

Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala gadis itu, tapi saat ini ia harus membawa Harry masuk. Dengan mantra _levitasi_ ia menerbangkan Harry, dan memanjat masuk lubang lukisan. Ia menidurkan Harry di sofa, pemuda itu masih terlelap. Hermione mengelus rambut pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Oh, Harry! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau tak pernah mau cerita padaku dan Ron lagi?"

Hermione sebenarnya sangat cemas dengan Harry, ia sudah tahu kebiasaan Harry menyelinap keluar asrama dan pulang sangat pagi untuk pura-pura tertidur. Ia tahu sahabatnya menyembunyikan suatu masalah beberapa minggu ini, sehingga sering kali ia mudah marah dan uring-uringan. Jari Hermione mengelus lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Harry, airmata keluar dari ujung mata gadis itu. Ia sangat sedih melihat sahabatnya menderita, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena Harry tak pernah mau bercerita lagi.

(...)

Harry terbangun pagi itu dan mendapati dirinya di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, seingatnya semalam ia tertidur di menara. Siapa yang membawanya pulang? Atau ia tanpa sadar pulang karena kedinginan? Tangannya tiba-tiba tersentuh oleh helaian ikal, dan Harry tersadar bahwa Hermione tertidur di sampingnya. Gadis itu menggeliat dan membuka matanya, ia tersenyum.

"Pagi, Harry."

"Pagi, 'Mione."

Ron terhenti di tangga sambil menguap, ia menatap pada dua sahabatnya yang sudah berada di ruang rekreasi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Kau harusnya menyapa dulu, Ron! Baru kau boleh bertanya!"

Hermione menasihati, namun hanya dibalas anggukan dan mata ron yang berputar bosan. Ron menghampiri mereka dan duduk di dekat sofa tempat Harry terbaring.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, sungguh."

"Bohong! Aku menemukanmu tertidur di bawah lukisan Nyonya Gemuk semalam, kau tahu aku hampir terkena serangan jantung melihatmu seperti itu."

Ron menatap horror, Harry sendiri terlihat bingung. Ia tak mengingat apapun selain tertidur di menara.

"Kau seharusnya menungguku, Harry. Aku langsung pergi secepatnya saat patronusmu sampai, kenapa kau tak menungguku membukakan pintu?"

Harry semakin bingung, patronus? Ia tak pernah mengirimkan patronus pada Hermione. Seandainya iya, Harry pasti akan mengirimkannya pada Ron bukan Hermione. Karena Harry tak ingin gadis itu semakin khawatir padanya.

"A-aku tidak mengirimkan patronus padamu."

"Kau pikir aku berbohong? Aku melihatnya sendiri, Patronus Rusa Jantan itu hanya milikmu, Harry."

"Tapi―"

Harry kemudian tersadar. Jika memang patronus itu seperti miliknya, hanya ada satu jawaban. Pengirim patronus adalah orang yang sama yang membawanya ke depan pintu Gryffindor. Tentu saja orang itu hanya ada satu, orang yang selalu pergi ke Menara Astronomi setiap malam. Harry bangkit berdiri dengan tergesa, Hermione dan Ron tentu saja terkejut.

"Harry? Kau mau kemana?" Hermione menarik tangan Harry untuk berhenti.

"A-aku, err.. Bukankan kita akan terlambat?"

"Ini hari sabtu, _mate_!" Ron yang menyahut.

"Harry, ayolah ceritakan pada kami. Kau membuatku semakin khawatir."

Wajah Hermione tampak sendu, ia tahu gadis itu sangat menyayanginya. Tapi ia tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, ia harus menemui orang yang mengirim patronus itu.

"Aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian, tapi bukan sekarang."

"Kapan kalau begitu?" Suara gadis itu jelas menuntut, Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Setelah aku menemui orang yang mengirim patronus padamu."

Awalnya Hermione terlihat bingung, sedetik kemudian ia tersadar. Bulir hazelnya membulat sempurna, mulutnya berbentuk 'O'.

"A-apa orang itu sama dengan yang membuat kau mudah marah akhir-akhir ini?"

Wajah Harry memanas, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Ia mengangguk kecil, Hermione mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah! Nasihatku hanya satu Harry, katakan yang sejujurnya tentang apa yang kau rasa, _Okay_?"

Harry tersenyum.

" _Okay!_ "

Setelahnya Harry langsung pergi memanjat lubang lukisan dan hilang ditelan lukisan yang tertutup.

"Aku masih tak mengerti."

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, Ron."

Ron hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia benar-benar bingung dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

(...)

Draco merajai ruang kebutuhan, ia tak mau keluar ruangan itu sama sekali. Pikirannya kalut, Gadis Granger itu pasti sudah memberitahu Harry mengenai patronusnya. Ia menutup tangannya di wajahnya, apa yang dipikirkannya semalam? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak punya pilihan. Jika ia membiarkan Harry di depan Lukisan atau di menara, pemuda itu bisa mati kedinginan. Meski mantra penghangat sudah ia rapalkan, tetap saja itu tak menjamin. Setidaknya Harry tak akan bisa menemuinya di sini, ia masih bisa menghindar dua hari kedepan. Syukurlah hari ini sabtu, jadi ia tak perlu berkeliaran di kastil. Percuma sudah rahasianya tersimpan rapat selama ini, Draco menghela nafas.

Saat mendekati jam malam habis, Draco barulah berani keluar. Ia langsung menuju asramanya. Ruang rekreasi Slytherin sudah cukup sepi, beberapa orang masih ada namun tak mempedulikannya dan Draco terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya untuk cepat mengunci diri di kamarnya. Setelah mandi ia langsung tertidur, berdoa untuk kesekian kalinya agar mimpi buruk tak mendatanginya malam ini. Namun keberuntungan tak lagi ada di pihaknya, ia terbangun cukup cepat. Baru dua jam tertidur saat mengecek jam nya, pemuda itu tak mungkin tidur kembali. Kupingnya mendengar suara badai salju berkecamuk di luar sana, tak mungkin Draco ke menara saat ini. Lagipula ia tak mau ke sana, Potter pasti menunggunya. Tubuhnya menegang saat tersadar akan pikirannya. _Tidak! Tak mungkin Potter sebodoh itu_.

' _Tapi Potter adalah orang yang nekat dan keras kepala.'_ Hatinya berbisik.

Giginya begertak, ia lalu bangkit berdiri. Memakai baju hangatnya dan mengambil mantel juga tongkatnya, ia meninggalkan kamarnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, benaknya terus berdoa agar pikirannya salah. Ada ketakutan yang menelusup di hatinya, dengan langkah cepat Malfoy muda itu bergerak menuju menara. Pintu ia buka paksa, terpaan angin dan salju dari jendela menara menyambutnya. Draco mengangkat lengannya untuk menangkal salju agar ia bisa melihat. Di pojok di pinggir jendela, sesosok tubuh meringkuk tertimbun salju. Draco langsung meghampirinya. Rutukan keluar dari mulutnya saat ia menyentuh tubuh Potter yang beku bagai es. Harry pasti telah lama tertidur di sini, Draco mulai panik.

"Tidak! Kau tak boleh mati, bodoh!"

Ia membuka mantelnya dan menyelimuti Harry, kemudian menggendong pemuda itu dan pergi dari menara. Ini salahnya, harusnya ia tak menghindari pemuda itu. Harusnya ia tahu Potter pasti mencarinya dan nekat menunggu di menara. Tak peduli dengan badai sekalipun.

Draco berkali-kali mencium dahi Harry, merasakan kulit sedingin es itu menyapu bibirnya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju ruang kesehatan Madam Pomfrey.

"Bertahanlah, Harry! Bertahanlah, _love_! Kau tak boleh pergi! Kumohon!"

Draco membisikan kata-kata itu sambil terus berjalan, berharap kata-kata itu terdengar oleh pemuda dalam gendongannya dan menyadarkannya. Pemuda pirang itu menendang pintu ruang kesehatan sekeras mungkin, berharap Madam Pomfrey mendengarnya.

"Tolonglah siapa saja! Kumohon! Madam Pomfrey!"

Suara langkah terburu-buru dan rutukan menghampiri pintu besar itu, Madam Pomfrey terlihat kesal karena tidurnya terganggu. Draco tak peduli dengan kemarahannya, ia memaksa masuk dan membaringkan Harry di ranjang. Madam Pomfrey masih terpaku melihat Draco.

"Madam!"

Panggilan Draco akhirnya menyadarkannya, buru-buru ia memeriksa Harry.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku menemukannya di Menara Astronomi, ia tertidur di sana!"

"Apa?! Tapi ini tengah malam dan badai!"

"Aku tak tahu, kumohon tolonglah dia!"

Draco sudah menangis melihat wajah pucat Harry, ia sangat ketakutan. Madam Pomfrey pun tak bertanya lagi, ia memeriksa Harry dengan seksama. Pergi sebentar untuk mengambil ramuan dan kembali mengangkat kepala Harry, memintanya meminum ramuan itu perlahan. Ia kemudian mengambil persedian selimut dan menyelimuti Harry agar suhu tubuhnya kembali.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu ramuannya bereaksi, ia hampir mati kedinginan. Kau sebaiknya kembali, nak!"

"Tidak! Biarkan aku menemaninya, kumohon!"

Madam Pomfrey ingin menolaknya. Tapi melihat Draco yang sudah sangat acak-acakan dan ketakuta, ia pun menghela nafas dan membiarkan pemuda itu menemaninya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk memberitahu kepala sekolah mengenai hal ini."

Draco hanya mengangguk, matanya tak lepas dari wajah Harry yang masih pucat. _Healer_ itu pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kumohon, Harry. Kumohon, _love_. Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Draco kembali membisikan kata-kata itu, ia menggenggam tangan Harry yang berbungkus selimut tebal. Beberapa menit sekali ia mencium kening Harry, mencoba merasakan suhu tubuh pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu kembali. Wajah pucatnya mulai kembali berwarna, suhu tubuhnya pun mulai kembali normal. Draco sama sekali tak mengedip, ia terus memperhatikan wajah Harry. Bahkan saat kepala sekolahnya datang, ia hampir tak menadarinya.

"Malfoy? Harry! A-apa yang terjadi?!"

Draco menatap kepala sekolahnya masih dengan mata berlinang, ia masih sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Harry. Minerva Mcgonagall merasa iba, ia mendekat pada Draco. Meraih tubuhnya dalam pelukannya, Draco hanya diam membiarkannya.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Mcgonagal, mengelus punggung pemuda pirang itu. Mencoba menenankannya, ia tahu pemuda itu masih sangat syok. Setelah beberapa menit, Draco mulai tenang. Mantan Professor Tranfigurasi itu pun melepaskannya.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku sekarang, Draco?"

Draco mengangguk, ia mengusap airmatanya. Wajahnya masih penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan frustasi. Draco pun mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia menemukan Harry yang tertidur di bawah salju yang diterbangkan badai.

"Tapi kenapa kau ke sana?"

"Aku selalu ke sana, Profesor. Setiap malam untuk menenangkan diri, kadang aku bertemu Potter beberapa kali. Ia sama sepertiku, tidak! Ia lebih parah dariku, Potter sudah tak pernah tidur nyenyak semenjak ia kembali ke Hogwarts."

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

Draco menatap tajam wanita yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Ekspresinya mengeras.

"Kalian hanya memikirkan diri kalian sendiri, kalian tak pernah memikirkan tentangnya. Potter tak pernah sama lagi semenjak perang, bahkan mungkin semenjak ia tahu bahwa pangeran kegelapan selalu ingin membunuhnya! Tapi kalian tak pernah peduli, kalian hanya memikirkan keselamatan kalian tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan sang pahlawan yang selalu kalian elu-elukan!"

"Cukup, Mr. Malfoy! Kami peduli pada Potter seperti juga kau!"

"Oh ya? Lantas apa kalian tahu bahwa Potter merasa dunianya lebih mirip neraka saat ini? Pernahkah kalian mendengar dia menangis di malam hari, sendirian tanpa seorang pun? Mengurung diri di kantor Snape dan meratapi penyesalannya?"

Mcgonagall terlihat syok dengan semua fakta itu, oh ya! Mereka sungguh peduli bukan? Draco yang tak pernah peduli pada Potter, namun Draco yang sering menemukan Potter menangis sendirian. Sungguh ironi.

Draco tahu Potter menangis di kantor Snape dan meratapi kematiannya, ia tak sengaja memergokinya saat ia mencari tempat sebelum berakhir di Menara Astronomi. Namun saat itu Draco hanya diam, ia selalu diam tiap kali mendengar tangisan Potter. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia ingin menemaninya, ia ingin memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa ia tak sendiri. Bahwa Draco selalu peduli padanya, tapi ia tak pernah melakukannya. Ia tak yakin Potter akan menerimanya. Lagipula, selama ini Draco selalu menjadi musuhnya.

Sesungguhnya Malfoy muda itu sangat senang saat Potter datang ke menara dan mengagetkannya, ia pergi bukan karena ia membenci pertemuan itu. Ia hanya ingin Potter merasa menara itu tak seburuk kesedihan akan kenangannya, namun sayangnya Potter tak pernah kembali lagi. Potter membencinya dan menara itu mengingatkannya tentang Draco, Snape, dan kematian Dumbledor, tentu saja ia tak kembali. Pertemuan kedua di menara adalah yang paling membuatnya bahagia, ia akhirnya bisa memeluk Potter, membuatnya merasa tak sendirian lagi. Namun sayang egonya menang dan pertemuan ketiganya harus menghancurkan segalanya. Potter tak lagi ke menara itu. Pertemuan ke empatnya, Draco sudah merasa akan menyerah meski ia masih berharap Potter akan kembali ke menara itu dan Potter ada di sana meringkuk, tak sadar akan kehadiran Draco. Akhirnya pertemuan kelimanya yang berujung bencana, Potter berakhir di ruang kesehatan.

"Draco, maafkan aku. A-aku tak tahu―"

"Bukan aku yang harus kau minta maafnya, Profesor! Tapi dia." Ucapan Draco sangat dingin.

Sudah lama Draco merasa kesal dengan orang-orang di sekeliling Potter. Pengecualian untuk Ron dan Hermione, sahabat pemuda berkacamata itu. Ia cukup senang karena mereka berdua, terutama si Granger, menjaga Potter dengan baik. Mereka menemaninya dan sangat mengerti Potter. Tapi untuk orang-orang lain, bahkan para profesornya, sama sekali tak membuatnya senang. Mereka Cuma orang-orang palsu yang mementingkan diri mereka sendiri, yang selalu memanfaatkan kebaikan si pahlawan. Potter memang terlalu polos, ia berpegang pada keadilan sangat kuat. Kadang Draco kesal, kadang juga kagum. Itu adalah kelemahan Potter yang membuatnya membencinya sekaligus menyayanginya.

Draco kembali mengelus dahi Harry, kini warna pucat di wajahnya sudah hilang semua. Nafas Harry teratur, suhu tubuhnya sudah normal. Ia akan baik-baik saja.

Ia ingin menemani Potter hingga bangun, tapi Draco merasa risih dengan Mcogonagall yang masih menatapnya bersalah. Seharusnya ia memikirkan rasa bersalah itu sejak awal, bukan justru orang yang paling dianggap membenci Harry Potter yang mengungkapkannya di hidungnya. Draco pun berdiri hendak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Draco?"

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, Profesor. Aku tahu Harry sekarang akan baik-baik saja. Selamat malam!"

Ia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu kembali ke asramanya. Besok pagi pasti akan gempar pahlawan dunia sihir terbaring di ruang kesehatan. Tapi ia tak akan peduli dengan semua itu, ia sudah sangat lega bahwa Harry akan baik-baik saja.

(...)

Mimpinya selalu sama, hanya kali ini lebih dingin. Badai salju menghantamnya, membuatnya susah berjalan. Seluruh pemandangannya hanya kegelapan dan kegelapan, tak ada cahaya sama sekali. Harry berteriak memanggil orang lain, mencoba mencari pertolongan. Tubuhnya sudah membeku tapi ia masih terus berjalan. Tawa terdengar dari segala penjuru beserta teriakan-teriakan kesakitan. Harry hapal teriakan-teriakan itu, mereka orang-orang yang mati di tangan Voldemort. Harry mencoba berlari menerjang badai menghampiri suara-suara itu, tapi ia tak bisa melihat apapun selain gelap. Tangisan keluar dari matanya, ia terjatuh di tumpukan salju. Membiarkan badai menenggelamkan dirinya, ia hanya ingin semuanya selesai.

Hawa dingin menghilang, sebuah cahaya tersapu matanya. Harry bangkit dan duduk, di depannya ada sebuah pintu. Cahaya terang berpendar dari dalam, cahaya hangat yang menghilangkan seluruh kebekuan di tubunya.

' _Harry…_ '

Matanya terbuka lebar, ibunya berdiri di pintu itu.

'Ibu..'

Tidak hanya itu, kepala-kepala lain muncul untuk melihatnya. Ayahnya, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledor, Fred, Moody, bahkan Severus. Harry mulai menghampiri pintu itu, ia tersenyum di sela airmatanya.

'Ibu…'

" _Harry! Bertahanlah, love! Kau tak boleh pergi! Kumohon!"_

Suara itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh kebelakang. Suara itu dikenalnya, tapi ia tak bisa mengingat pemiliknya.

' _Harry..'_

Ayahnya kini yang memanggil, ia kembali menatap pintu itu. Senyuman kembali merekah, Harry kembali melangkah menuju pintu itu. Betapa hangatnya di sana, semua sudah menunggunya, semua orang akan menyambutnya. Tidak akan ada lagi rasa sakit, tidak ada lagi neraka di malam-malamnya.

" _Kumohon, Harry. Kumohon, love. Jangan tinggalkan aku…"_

Lagi, suara itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kali ini ia tak menoleh kebelakang, ia sedang berusaha mengingat akan suara siapa itu siapa itu sebenarnya. Pintu itu kini sudah ada di hadapannya, jika ia masuk Harry merasa tak bisa kembali lagi. Meski ia tak mengerti kembali pada apa? Memorinya terasa buram, kepalanya tak bisa mengingat apapun. Sebuah tangan membuat wajahnya terangkat, Dumbledor memintanya menatap wajahnya.

' _Kita sudah pernah melakukan ini bukan, Harry? Aku tak tahu kau akan kembali secepat ini.'_

'Profesor?'

' _Kali ini bukan stasiun King Cross kurasa?'_

Ya, tempat itu bukan Stasiun King Cross. Tempat ini lebih gelap, cahaya hanya datang dari pintu besar tempat orang-orang yang dicintainya berdiri.

'Apakah aku masih belum boleh pergi?'

' _Aku tak pernah melarangmu, Harry. Aku selalu menawarkan pilihan. Begitu juga saat ini, kau yakin akan ikut bersama kami?'_

Matanya menatap ayah dan ibunya.

'Aku tak tahu, tapi di sana gelap.'

' _Harry, kami akan senang sekali kau bergabung. Tapi kegelapan itu tak abadi, kau akan menemukan cahaya. Kembalilah, son.'_

'Tapi aku lelah, _mom!'_

Harry mulai menangis lagi, ia sungguh lelah, ia ingin segalanya selesai. Padahal ia telah mengalahkan Voldemort tapi kenapa ia masih menderita?

' _Kami tahu, son. Tapi seseorang menunggumu kembali, mereka belum siap kehilanganmu.'_

'Kapan mereka siap?' Harry menatap ayahnya.

' _Kau mendengar suara itu? Seseorang memanggilmu, orang yang paling peduli padamu menunggumu. Kembalilah!'_

Severus yang sejak tadi diam dan bersembunyi di pojok menyahut, ada senyuman di wajahnya. Harry terdiam, Severus benar, suara itu memang menyiratkan kepedulian. Meski ia masih belum tahu suara siapa itu. Harry menoleh kedalam kegelapan yang dingin, ia tak ingin kembali. Namun hatinya merasa bahwa ia harus kembali, ia belum siap pergi.

' _Kau bisa pergi di saat yang tepat, Harry.'_

Dumbledor kembali berbicara, Harry menunduk. Ada rasa berat di hatinya, ia ingin bersama mereka namun ia juga tak ingin pergi.

'Baiklah!'

―Harry pun memutuskan untuk berbalik, menuju kegelapan tanpa akhir. Meninggalkan pintu yang kini tertutup dan tak menyisakan cahaya. Harry terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah, ia hanya mengikuti kakinya. Sampai ia sampai di pintu lain, kali ini tertutup. Ia mengenal pintu itu, pintu berukir dan tua, pintu Menara Astronomi.

" _Draco."_

(...)

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha terbiasa dengan sinar yang tiba-tiba masuk pada retinanya. Matanya beredar pada kain putih sebagai dinding sekat, dia tahu sekarang dimana dirinya. Ruang kesehatan Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh! Harry! Syukurlah kau bangun! Ron! Harry bangun!"

Sebuah pelukan menabrak tubuhnya, Hermione menangis sambil terus menyebut namanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami yang harusnya bertanya, _Mate!"_

Ron terlihat pucat, dia sedang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Oh, Harry! Kau tahu kami hampir jantungan saat Madam Pomfrey datang dan mengatakan kau di sini. Ia bilang kau ditemukan hampir mati kedinginan di Menara Astonomi saat badai. Apa yang kau laukan di sana Harry?" Hermione menjelaskan disela tangisannya. Harry bangkit untuk duduk dan bersandar di ujung ranjangnya, Hermione membantunya menambahkan bantal hingga ia nyaman.

"Aku― aku menunggu seseorang."

"Kau masih mencari si pemilik patronus? Berusaha menunggunya kembali di menara bahkan saat badai? Kau memang gila, Harry!"

Ron mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia jelas menahan emosinya disela ketakutannya.

"Siapa yang menemukanku?"

Ron dan Hermione saling melirik, tapi Ron justru yang menyahut.

"Kau masih belum menceritakan kenapa kau di sana, Harry! Selama ini kau selalu menceritakan segalanya, kenapa kau sekarang begitu menutup diri?"

"Aku tidak menutup diri, Ron! Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang menemukanku dan membawaku kesini? Siapa yang menyelamatkanku? Mungkin nanti aku bisa berterimakasih padanya, 'kan!"

Wajah Ron mengeras, ia ingin marah. Ia ingin memaki sahabatnya yang hampir membuatnya mati khawatir, tapi melihat wajah pucat Harry hatinya menahannya dari amukan.

"Baiklah! Malfoy! Dia yang menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu kemari kata Madam Pomfrey. Sekarang aku tanya apa dia yang membuatmu begini?"

Harry diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Ron, senyuman tiba-tiba merekah di wajahnya.

"Harry, kau tak terobsesi padanya lagi 'kan?" Hermione mungkin sudah berhenti menangis, namun kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat khawatir.

Kekhawatiran yang sama saat mereka berada di tingkat enam. Harry hanya menggeleng, ia pun mulai menceritakan segalanya tentang mimpi-mimpi buruknya, tentang pertemuan-pertemuan di menara astronomi dengan Malfoy, dan tentang Patronus. Hermione menutup mulutnya yang menganga, sedang Ron kembali pucat pasi. Harry hanya memperhatikan mereka yang masih syok dengan ceritanya. Tapi belum sempat kedua sahabatnya berkomentar, pintu ruangan terbuka. Sesosok pemuda pucat nan tinggi berjalan masuk, Hermione dan Ron tentu saja menatapnya masih dengan raut keterkejutan.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

Suara dingin Draco akhirnya menyadarkan mereka berdua, Harry sendiri hanya diam menatap musuh lamanya itu.

" _Bloody Merlin!"_

Malfoy muda itu mengangkat satu alisnya, ia jelas bingung dengan kedua makhluk yang masih kurang disukainya itu.

"Sudahlah, Ron! Ayo kita pergi dulu!"

"Tapi Hermione―!"

Gadis itu menatap tajam si rambut merah, membuatnya akhirnya pasrah diseret keluar ruangan. Draco masih bingung, namun ia hanya mengedikan bahu dan menghampiri Harry.

"Teman-temanmu― ajaib!"

Harry ingin menyahut, namun tiba-tiba tenggorokannya tercekat. Terlalu banyak bicara sepertinya membuat tubuhnya protes, Draco menyuguhkan minum di mulutnya lalu membantunya berbaring.

"Madam Pomfrey sudah memeriksamu lagi?"

Harry menggeleng, Draco menghela nafas. Ia pun beranjak pergi ke ruangan Madam Pomfrey, namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Jangan pergi!"

Suaranya sengau dan bergetar, Draco menatap lembut pemuda yang masih terbaring itu.

"Aku tak pergi, hanya memanggil Madam Pomfrey. Kau harus diperiksa lagi, suhu tubuhmu terlalu tinggi."

Harry baru sadar, pantas rasanya ia merasa pusing. Ia pun melepaskan lengan Draco, membiarkan pemuda pirang platina itu menuju ruang lain tempat Madam Pomfrey tinggal. Harry kembali diberi ramuan lain setelah Madam Pomfrey memeriksanya, rasa ramuan itu sangat tidak enak tapi ia tetap menelannya. Setelahnya ia kembali terbaring karena terlalu lelah, samar-samar ia mendengar Madam Pomfrey berbicara dengan Draco.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit demam. Ia akan pulih setelah istirahat sebentar, aku akan membawakan makanan untuknya. Sepertinya dia belum makan sejak semalam. Kau bisa meninggalkannya, nak. Lagipula ia butuh istirahat dan ketenangan."

"Baiklah! Terima kasih, Madam."

Draco baru akan pergi, namun lagi terhenti karena Harry menahannya. Madam Pomfrey yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Potter?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Baiklah! Kau boleh tinggal!"

Kemudian _Healer_ Hogwarts itu keluar ruangan untuk mengambil makanan, Draco kembali duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Harry.

"Istirahatlah! Aku tak akan pergi, aku janji."

Pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan itu akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Menit demi menit berlalu, Harry kembali membuka matanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Draco sedang membaca sebuah buku kecil yang cukup tebal. Pemuda beriris emerald itu baru memperhatikan, bahwa Draco lebih berantakan dibanding biasanya. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa tertata rapi kini sedikit tak teratur, poninya menutupi dahinya dengan asal. Matanya terlihat sayu, ada lingkaran hitam di bawahnya, wajahnya yang runcing kini terlihat lebih runcing. Draco mengingatkan ia pada dirinya. Mungkin dibalik prilaku dinginnya yang tiba-tiba itu, Draco juga sama menderitanya seperti dirinya. Bahkan mungkin hidupnya lebih seperti neraka dari Harry, ia pernah mendengar mengenai prilaku orang-orang di sekolah ini yang sebagian besar membencinya. Oh kenapa ia tak pernah memperhatikan itu semua? Ia terlalu buta seolah di dunia ini, dia lah yang paling menderita. Dia telah menutup matanya pada penderitaan orang lain.

(...)

"Potter? Ada apa?"

Malfoy kini memandanganya khawatir, Harry hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia tak pernah ingin dikasihani, terlebih oleh Malfoy. Namun entah kenapa saat ini ia hanya ingin membiarkan Draco mengkhawatirkannya. _Egois!_ Ia memang egois, hatinya mencela.

"Malfoy, maafkan aku."

"Jangan pernah katakan itu, Potter!"

"Tapi―"

"Jangan!" Draco memperingatkan dengan nada suaranya yang meningkat dan kilatan tak suka di manik kelabunya, Harry terdiam.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Jika ada orang yang harusnya minta maaf itu adalah aku, dan orang-orang di Hogwarts ini. Tidak! Bahkan kurasa seluruh Inggris harus meminta maaf padamu."

Harry mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan si pemuda pirang.

"―dan kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu. Satu-satunya yang patut disalahkan adalah Pangeran Kegelapan. Kau mengerti?"

Harry ingin protes. Namun tatapan Draco begitu keras memperingatkannya untuk tidak membantah.

"Harry, tidak ada salahnya kau egois. Tidak ada salahnya kau mengatakan bahwa kau yang paling menderita di dunia ini, tidak setelah apa yang kau alami selama ini. Bahkan aku tak pantas disebut menderita. Aku tak menderita, aku seorang Malfoy. Aku tak peduli dengan orang lain, kau harus ingat itu."

Harry masih diam, terkejut karena lagi-lagi Malfoy seperti membaca pikirannya. Meski Draco bilang ia tak menggunakan _Legilimency_ , tetap saja Harry sangsi dirinya semudah itu terbaca.

"Kau memaggil dengan nama depanku."

Draco terkesiap, pandangan seriusnya hancur seketika. Kelabunya mengerjap, hampir tak percaya dengan perkataan Harry, setelahnya ia terkikik geli.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau!" Harry menatap semakin bingung. "Kau memang tidak bisa diharapkan, Potter! Sungguh!"

"Hei! Kau mengejekku!"

"Baik aku minta maaf. Aku memang memanggilmu dengan nama depan, apa itu tidak boleh?"

"Tidak juga, hanya sedikit canggung." Harry mengedikan bahunya.

"Berarti tak masalah, kau bisa memanggilku Draco jika kau mau."

"Draco."

"Ya, baiklah itu memang agak canggung."

"Tidak, Draco. Patronus itu, sejak kapan?"

Draco terdiam, ia kini tak berani menatap bulir _Emerald_ pemuda di depannya. Ia tau subjek itu tak mungkin dihindari, ia sudah siap lagipula. Tapi tetap saja ia masih ragu. Draco menghela nafas, ia harus mengatakannya. Harus. Karena ini sudah berakhir, rahasianya sudah terbongkar lagipula.

"Sejak aku mempelajarinya, bisa dibilang sejak awal."

Harry terdiam, sejenak ia berpikir. Kemudian menunduk, menyembunyikan rona di pipinya. Draco masih menatap lantai, sehingga ia tak memperhatikan Harry.

"Aku tak tahu sejak kapan kau menjadi pusatku, mungkin sejak di Hogwarts Express? Atau jauh sebelumnya saat pertemuan pertama kita di Diagon Alley? Aku tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Aku hanya tahu, aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku padamu sejak tahun pertama."

"Tapi kukira kau membenciku?"

"Kau yang membenciku, Potter. Jangan potong! Kau sejak awal tak menyukaiku, aku sudah bilang bukan aku bisa membaca ekspresimu yang terlalu jelas."

"Hermione dan Ron tidak bisa membaca sejelas kau!"

" _Well_ , mungkin hanya aku, tapi itu tidak penting! kalau kau mau aku terus bicara, maka diamlah!"

Harry merengut, tapi ia menurut untuk diam. Draco pun melanjutkan.

"Jika kau ingin membenciku maka bencilah aku. Itu yang aku pikirkan saat kau menolak pertemananku, menolak uluran tanganku. Aku tak mengerti awalnya, kenapa aku begitu terobsesi padamu? Tapi saat melihatmu hampir mati di tahun kedua, aku mengerti. Kau bukan hanya sekedar obsesiku, ada yag lain yang membuatku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu.

Draco menghela nafas, suaranya semakin berat.

"Tahun-tahun berlalu, aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan menyingkirkan apapun perasaan yang menyelusup di hatiku. Aku membuatmu semakin membencimu, agar mungkin aku bisa juga membencimu. Tapi kau tahu? Kenyataannya aku semakin terobsesi. Aku benci saat gadis Ravenclaw menarik perhatianmu. Aku benci saat si gadis Weasley berkencan denganmu. Aku benci dengan triwizard dan Diggory yang mendekatimu. Lalu kau sibuk dengan pangeran kegelapan, kau semakin melupakanku. Itu sebabnya, selain ayahku mengacaukan hidupnya, aku bergabung dengan Death Eater. Dengan begitu kau akan kembali menatapku, membenciku. Sungguh gila memang! Apalagi saat aku diminta untuk membunuh Dumbledor. Segalanya menjadi kacau, aku panik namun aku tak bisa keluar. Mereka mengancam membunuh orang tuaku jika aku gagal, di situlah segalanya mulai terasa salah.

Jeda Draco berusaha mengatur nafasnya, menahan emosi yang sepertinya akan membuncah dari dadanya. Harry masih diam, mulutnya menganga.

"Kau tahu, saat kau hampir membunuhku dengan _Sectumsempra_? Kuharap kau benar-benar membunuhku."

"Aku tak sengaja! Aku tak tahu―"

"Tidak! Tenanglah, Potter! Aku tahu kau tak tahu."

Kelabu itu menatap bulir Emerlad-nya, berusaha menenangkan dengan tatapan penuh pengertian. Harry kembali diam.

"Aku hanya merasa mati di tanganmu akan lebih baik, tapi saat aku berada diujung kematian itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Dan aku semakin sadar, aku semakin takut saat mereka ingin membunuhmu. Aku tak mau kau mati."

"Itu sebabnya kau tak memberitahu keluargamu saat di Malfoy Manner? Juga saat kau melarang Crabbe dan Goyle di ruang kebutuhan ketika mereka menyerangku?"

Draco mengangguk, pandangannya masih tak lepas menatap Harry.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry. Aku peduli padamu. _Selalu_."

Harry pernah mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari seorang pria yang mencintai ibunya tanpa pernah memiliki dan Draco mengingatkannya pada pria itu.

"Aku― Aku tak tahu, Draco. Selama ini aku membencimu. Selama ini ku anggap kau musuhku."

Draco menunduk, ia menelan ludahnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu, ia sudah tahu ini yang akan dia dapat. Ia sudah siap dengan apapun yang akan Potter katakan, namun tetap saja ada rasa sakit yang mengiris-iris hatinya. Namun ia memilih untuk diam.

"Tapi― kau tahu. Saat kau memelukku di menara? Aku merasa berbeda, rasanya bebanku sedikit lebih ringan. Sakit di dadaku berkurang dan aku lebih lega. Aku tahu mungkin kau menganggap itu hanya balas budi, tapi aku merasa senang. Dan mendengar ceritamu tadi, rasanya aneh. Kau tahu, perutku seperti melilit dan dadaku hangat. Hampir mirip seperti saat Ginny dulu, tapi lebih hangat. Kau mengerti, Draco?"

Draco kembali menatapnya, ada senyuman yang kini melebar di bibir tipisnya. Harry bisa merasakan pemuda itu lebih bahagia, tatapanya begitu tulus hingga Harry merasa tenggelam dalam kasih sayang di dalamnya.

"Aku mengerti, Harry. Sangat mengerti!"

―dan Harry membiarkan tubuhnya direngkuh oleh lengan kekar Draco, membiarkan kehangatan menjalar dan menyembuhkan segala luka di hatinya. Ia juga bahagia.

"Harry."

"Ya?"

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi, kau menakutiku."

"Ma― emm. Aku tak bisa menemukanmu dimanapun, hanya itu tempat yang pasti kau datangi."

Draco melepas pelukannya, ia menatap Harry dengan serius lagi.

"Aku di ruang kebutuhan." Harry baru ingat ruangan itu, Draco hanya menghela nafas. "Aku bisa saja tak datang, kau tahu. Dan saat orang sadar kau tak ada di kamarmu, itu pasti sudah pagi dan mungkin kau―. Kau tak hanya menakutiku, kau menakuti seluruh orang."

Harry bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Draco, itu semakin membuatnya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Aku hanya tahu kau pasti datang, dan benar kau datang."

Senyuman terukir di wajah pucat itu, Draco hanya menatapnya pasrah. Harry adalah orang paling keras kepala sedunia, lagipula.

"Kau tahu di mimpiku, Severus mengatakan padaku bahwa ada orang yang menungguku. Orang yang sangat peduli padaku, orang yang memanggilku supaya tak pergi."

"Kau― mendengarku?"

Harry mengangguk, kemudian menceritakan tentang mimpinya. Setelah selesai Draco tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya memeluk Harry erat dan menciumi rambutnya. Seolah tak ingin lagi melepaskannya dan Harry pun tak ingin dilepaskan.

(...)

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Harry tak pernah lagi kurang tidur. Mimpi-mimpi buruknya sudah mulai berkurang, kadang Draco menyelinap ke asrama Harry hanya untuk menemaninya. Hermione dan Ron yang menerima hubungan Harry dan Draco setelah mendengar ceritanya, bahkan kadang membantu menyelinapkan Draco ke kamar Harry. Walau Ron masih sering mendelik padanya.

Hanya mereka yang tahu mengenai hubungan Harry dengan mantan musuhnya. Mereka berusaha menjaganya, bahkan Ron tak memberitahu Ginny adiknya. Pertemuan-pertemuan di Menara Astronomi masih berlanjut, tapi lebih sore. Jam malam sudah jarang mereka langgar. Hingga akhir tahun pun mulai dekat.

Perayaan natal akan di adakan lebih meriah, sebuah pesta dansa di gelar di aula besar dan mengundang seluruh anak yang tinggal saat natal untuk hadir. Banyak yang meminta Harry menjadi pasanganya, bahkan Ginny. Harry hampir tak bisa menolaknya, untunglah Ron membantunya menjelaskan. Draco sendiri tak pernah membicarakan mengenai pesta dansa itu, Harry tahu ia tak akan datang. Draco tak pernah mau berada di tempat ramai sejak awal, meski Harry sudah memarahi dan melaporkan segala penyerangan terhadap si Malfoy muda dari siswa-siswi Hogwarts. Draco selalu bilang itu tak perlu, karena Draco sudah terbiasa dan ia memang lebih suka sendiri. Tapi Harry bersikeras karena itu tak adil, hingga akhirnya pemuda pirang itu membiarkannya.

Malam itu Harry masih tak punya _partner_ , agak kesal karena Draco diam saja. Harry memang mengerti, ia tak mungkin mengajak Draco. Hubungan mereka sangat rahasia lagipula, dan itu semua permintaan Harry. Jadi Harry tak bisa protes. ia hanya berharap setidaknya Draco punya rencana dan mengajak mereka berdua kesuatu tempat jadi dia tak perlu menghadiri pesta sama sekali.

(...)

Ia sudah setengah jalan menuju aula, ketika ia teringat sesuatu. Beralasan ingin ke toilet, Harry justru bergegas menuju menara. Entah kenapa ia yakin sekali akan menemukan Draco di sana. Matanya menyapu ruangan saat ia membuka pintu menara, di dekat jendela sosok itu berdiri. Draco Malfoy.

Ruangan menara itu sudah di sulap sedemikian rupa, lilin-lilin berterbangan di atap menara yang kini terbuka menampilkan kerlip bintang-bintang. Malam ini cerah sehingga bulan dan bintang tak bersembunyi di balik awan. Harry menatap takjub, Draco masih berdiri di sana dengan setelan hitam casual yang mahal. Tubuh tegap nan tinggi semampai-nya berpendar sinar bulan. Helaian metaliknya bercahaya, menari dengan angin. Harry terpaku di pintu menara, bulir hijaunya melebar terpana.

Inisiatif diambil alih oleh si pemuda platina saat si pemuda berkacamata masih terdiam. Berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat satu langkah di depannya, Draco Membungkuk lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Harry bisa melihat seringai terukir di wajah si manik kelabu.

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

Merona namun menerima ajakannya, Harry membiarkan lengan Draco melingkari pinggangnya. Mereka berdansa dalam sunyi, di bawah kerlip bintang-bintang dan temaram sinar bulan. Menatap dalam bulir berbeda warna, meninggalkan komunikasi verbal untuk saling mengerti. Terlena dengan momen yang diciptakan oleh tarian dalam kebisuan.

"Kukira kau tak akan datang?"

Sunyi pecah, kelabu mengerling. Namun tarian tetap berlanjut.

"Pesta tak menyenangkan tanpamu."

"Benarkah? Adik Weasley sudah tak menarik lagi?"

Tarian terhenti, manik hijau berkilat tak suka.

"Ini bukan tentangnya!"

"Ini tentang kita, aku tahu. Itu sebabnya aku menunggu di sini."

Kelabu kembali menatap _Emerald_ , menampilkan ketulusan tanpa kata.

"Aku yakin kau akan datang, Harry."

Dan _Emerald_ kini yang mengerling, tertarik dengan jas hitam si kelabu. Menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Draco!"

Dan tarian berlanjut, _Emerald_ masih tak menatap kelabu. Bersembunyi di bahu bidang milik pemuda platina. Tawa kelabu berdesir di kupingnya, menambah saja rona merah yang sudah menjalar hingga ke lehernya.

"Draco."

"Ya?"

Mereka masih berdansa, menikmati irama jantung masing-masing sebagai musik.

"Terima kasih, kau telah menyembuhkanku."

Si pirang berhenti, tangan pucatnya kini berpindah untuk mengangkat dagu Harry.

"Tidak, Harry. Kita yang saling menyembuhkan. Kau menyembuhkanku dengan keberadaanmu di sisiku, dan aku menyembuhkanmu dengan terus berada di sisimu."

Setelahnya sebuah ciuman ringan mendarat di bibir Harry, kemudian Draco kembali menarik Harry dalam pelukan. Harry tersenyum, ia kalah dalam perdebatan itu. Tidak! Lebih dari itu, ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Draco. Mereka saling menyembuhkan luka sedikit demi sedikit, terus menerus seperti mantra " _Vulnera Sanentur_ " yang diucapkan berkali-kali untuk menyembuhkan luka kutukan fatal. Toh, meski mereka tak pernah sama seperti dulu, mereka yakin akan sembuh.

* * *

 **-End-**

* * *

 **A/N: Hail OTP! Hail Harry Potter! Hail J.K Rowling! Hail Fanfiction! Akhirnya kelar! Longshot paling panjang yang pernah gue tulis! Hail me! Hahahahahaha…. Thanks for everyone who reading this shit. So clich isn't it? (Rofl)**

 **May this fanfic Rowling in your heart!**

 **Best regard from Hell13!**


End file.
